Le Monde de Rose - volet un : Le Monde de Rose
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: Après avoir été abandonnés par le Docteur dans le Monde de Pete, Rose Tyler et le Docteur mi Seigneur du Temps, mi humain, découvrent l'origine de cet univers parallèle et cherchent à en rétablir l'équilibre. Un premier volet qui explique le nom de cette fanfiction qui est le nouveau nom de cet univers : le Monde de Rose.
1. Monday - Day of Bad Wolf Bay

**Jour 0, Norvège :**

_Rose ;_

« Il a besoin de toi. Et ça c'est vraiment moi. »

Les mots du Docteur, parmi les derniers mots que le Seigneur du Temps lui avait adressé avant de l'abandonner une fois encore, seule, sur cette même plage de Norvège. Ces mots revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit de Rose Tyler.

Le clone de ce dernier lui avait ensuite avoué n'avoir qu'un seul cœur, qu'une seule vie. Et surtout il avait déclaré vouloir la passer à ses côtés et vieillir avec elle. Ça aurait dû être comme un rêve qui se réalisait… Mais ça n'en était pas un.

Elle avait voulu obliger le Docteur à lui dire enfin qu'il l'aimait et c'est son clone, le clone qui était resté avec sa mère et elle dans cet univers parallèle, cet univers sans Docteur, qui lui avait répondu ce qu'elle attendait. Et elle l'avait embrassé. Elle en mourait d'envie depuis si longtemps… Mais ce n'était pas le Docteur. Ce ne serait jamais le Docteur…

Voilà à quoi pensait encore Rose Tyler, ses seules pensées depuis que le TARDIS du Seigneur du Temps s'était évaporé dans les airs, avec à l'intérieur le seul grand amour de sa vie.

Et elle se ressassait avec mélancolie les derniers instants qu'elle avait pu passer avec lui. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle avait embrassé le clone à moitié humain du Docteur mais ensuite ? Elle ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance. Elle s'était rendue trop vite. Elle avait besoin de temps pour digérer ce qui lui était arrivé, elle allait avoir besoin de temps pour accepter – si elle l'acceptait un jour – que ce Docteur à moitié humain puisse combler le vide de son cœur. Elle aimait le Docteur mais était-il vraiment le Docteur et pourrait-elle l'aimer ? Elle en doutait.

L'homme, puisque ce n'était pas un Seigneur du Temps, gardait ses distances depuis la dernière dématérialisation du TARDIS dans cet univers. Son monde comme l'avait appelé le Docteur. Son Monde… Jamais ce ne serait son monde. Son monde, c'était le Docteur. Et Rose claqua la porte de son cœur et celle de sa chambre d'auberge tout en laissant couler ses vaines larmes de douleur…

_Le Docteur bis ;_

Rose pleurait dans sa chambre. Accolé à la porte de celle-ci, qu'elle venait juste de claquer, le Docteur l'entendait déverser ses larmes sur son oreiller.

Et il savait que son unique cœur pleurait en silence de ne pas savoir comment consoler la femme qu'il aimait. Qu'est-ce qui la faisait pleurer ? L'abandon du Seigneur du Temps certainement. Et le clone de celui-ci comprenait parfaitement la douleur de Rose Tyler. Son double, l'origine de son être, de son existence, n'avait pas vraiment laissé le choix à la jeune femme. Et c'était une erreur. Mais lui non plus n'avait pas eu le choix, les murs des dimensions étaient en train de se ressouder, le TARDIS devait rentrer dans son univers d'origine. Et si le Docteur et le Docteur Donna étaient restés plus longtemps, ils auraient été aussi coincés qu'eux. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu que ce voyage soit le premier plutôt que le Dernier... Mais le clone du Docteur comprenait que le Gallifréen avait voulu profiter le plus longtemps possible encore de la présence de Rose Tyler à ses côtés. Et il voulait lui faire ses adieux dans une plus grande intimité.

Il avait été gauche pour cela et son clone savait que Rose allait sûrement lui faire payer sa gaucherie, aujourd'hui. Mais il le méritait. Ils ne formaient qu'un quand Rose Tyler voyageait dans le TARDIS, quand elle avait été enfermée dans cet univers parallèle, le Monde de Pete. Et quand il lui avait fait ses adieux et qu'il n'avait pu finir l'aveu de ses sentiments qu'avec le simple nom de la femme pour qui battaient alors ses deux cœurs de Seigneur du Temps. Oui, Rose Tyler avait tous les droits de lui en vouloir. Et lui, le Docteur à moitié humain qu'il était, avait aussi tous les droits de vouloir consoler sa bien-aimée. Mais il ne savait toujours pas comment s'y prendre…

_Jackie ;_

Quand Jacqueline Tyler monta à sa chambre, après avoir fait le tour du village et acheté quelques vêtements pour la nuit, elle remarqua en premier lieu que le Docteur, ou son clone à moitié humain, elle ne comprenait pas très bien, n'était pas encore couché et semblait surtout attentif aux moindres bruits qui provenaient de la chambre de sa fille. Il avait l'oreille collée à la porte en bois. Un verre vide en plus, et elle l'aurait pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage…

Mais Jackie Tyler entendait les pleurs qui retenaient l'attention du Docteur. Et elle se sentit légèrement adoucie voire attendrie par la tristesse de sa fille chérie. Le Docteur ne lui épargnait vraiment rien en laissant son maudit clone avec elle…

« Elle pleure comme ça depuis longtemps ? Demanda Jackie.

- Une bonne dizaine de minutes. Depuis qu'elle est entrée à l'intérieur je dirais.

- Et vous avez essayé de lui parler ?

- Elle ne veut pas m'ouvrir la porte.

- Pas étonnant, c'est bien à cause de vous qu'elle pleure après tout !

- A cause du Docteur, corrigea le clone du Seigneur du Temps.

- Et vous n'êtes pas le Docteur ? Railla Jacqueline Tyler. »

Le Docteur bis ;

Si, songea le clone, et il pensa qu'en effet il restait responsable de son état. Mais il ne voulait pas la voir en pleurs !

« Si.

- Alors c'est normal qu'elle ne veuille pas vous parler.

- Oui, murmura-t-il, mais peut-être qu'elle vous parlerait à vous.

- Et pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'elle a raison d'être triste parce qu'elle a été abandonnée encore une fois par un idiot qui n'a jamais su lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qui a laissé son maudit clone prendre tous les coups à sa place de cet abandon injustifié et injuste pour elle ? Je crois qu'elle le sait déjà et c'est bien pour ça qu'elle pleure.

- Oui, dites-lui ça. Au moins, ce sera un début.

- Et c'est surtout vrai.

- Oui. »

_Jackie ;_

La mère de Rose n'en revenait pas que le Docteur lui demande d'enfoncer encore le clou. Rose ne méritait pas ça. En même temps, elle ne méritait pas de tarir sa réserve de larmes en une seule nuit et c'était ce qui semblait arriver…

Jackie demanda au Docteur de se reculer et frappa à la porte, en appelant sa fille pour qu'elle lui ouvre.

_Rose ;_

En entendant la voix de sa mère, Rose se leva et ouvrit la porte. Ses larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues même si on voyait qu'elle avait cherché à les essuyer. Jackie entra et referma la porte sur le Docteur.

Elle répéta ensuite, assez confuse, ce qu'elle venait de dire au Docteur bis et Rose ne lui en voulut pas. Elle en sourit même tant la vision de Jackie lui semblait vraie. Sa mère avait raison, il fallait qu'elle avance.

Jackie lui déposa un baiser sur son front et ressortit ensuite, heureuse d'avoir au moins pu faire sourire sa fille malgré l'épreuve qu'elle traversait.

Une fois sa mère sortie, Rose demanda au Docteur, qu'elle savait toujours accolé à la porte de sa chambre, d'entrer à son tour. Elle se sentait prête à l'affronter, elle avait besoin de l'affronter. Pleurer n'allait rien résoudre.

Le Docteur entra, un peu hésitant, et s'arrêta net quand il vit que la jeune femme était allongée sous ses couvertures. Elle sourit de sa gêne mais l'invita à s'avancer plus près d'elle. Obéissant, il ferma la porte et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de la jeune femme, à distance raisonnable…

« Merci, dit-elle.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour avoir envoyé ma mère.

- Elle a raison sur ce qu'elle a dit.

- Tu lui as vraiment demandé de me dire ça ?

- C'étaient ses mots.

- Mais tu lui as demandé de me les dire.

- Oui. »

Rose sourit plus encore. Le Docteur se permit un sourire lui aussi, puis, de concert, ils se mirent à éclater de rire. Comme dans le temps où ils voyageaient ensemble dans le TARDIS. Enfin, qu'elle voyageait avec le Docteur, pas avec ce clone à moitié humain...

« Ta mère est partie dormir, dit le Docteur bis.

- Alors tâchons de ne pas faire de bruit. Mais j'ai besoin de parler.

- Je sais. Moi aussi.

- Alors commence.

- Pour dire quoi ? Que je suis désolé, que tu peux reporter toute la haine que tu dois avoir envers le Seigneur du Temps original sur moi puisque je suis là ? Que je me sens moi-même mal de la façon dont il t'a laissé ici avec moi alors que je devrais en être heureux ?

- C'est vrai ? Tu trouves qu'il a mal agi ? Tu crois qu'il pense ça aussi ?

- Il n'avait pas le choix, Rose. Ça c'est vrai. Et je suis sûr que ça lui a brisé les cœurs de te laisser là. Mais il survivra… Comme j'ai survécu quand je t'ai dit adieu sans te dire que je t'aimais. Je ne croyais pas possible de te revoir un jour à l'époque, ma Rose Tyler.

- Que tu as survécu ? Tu n'étais même pas né !

- Je suis un clone par métacrise, Rose Tyler, issu d'une régénération incomplète du Docteur. Mais quand il a dit que j'étais lui, c'est la vérité : je suis une de ses régénérations autant que le premier Docteur que tu as rencontré.

- Mais tu as son physique. Je ne peux pas vraiment te voir comme une de ses régénérations et je ne peux pas non plus te voir comme le Docteur, comme le vrai Docteur.

- Je suis le vrai Docteur, seulement un Docteur humain.

- C'est trop dur à comprendre tout ça… Mais acceptons que tu sois lui, humain. J'ai donc encore plus de raisons de t'en vouloir.

- Tu as toutes les raisons du monde. Parce que je m'en veux déjà, je m'ne veux pour tant de choses que je t'ai faites – ou plutôt que je n'ai pas faites alors que je l'aurais pu par le passé. Mais j'étais retenu par notre différence d'espèces et notre différence d'âges à l'époque.

- Et tu ne l'es plus ?

- Je sais ce que j'ai perdu. Je ne referais jamais la même erreur. Et ces différences s'amenuisent maintenant. Elles ne sont plus un obstacle. »

Rose avait du mal à le croire. Mais elle le voulait pourtant, elle voulait croire que ce Docteur même s'il était un clone pouvait quand même lui offrir le bonheur auquel elle aspirait à ses côtés.

« Tu as vraiment été aussi triste après nos adieux ?

- Autant que tu pouvais l'être. Non, plus en fait : toi, tu avais ta famille. Moi, je n'avais plus personne.

- Il y a eu cette Martha. Et puis Donna après.

- Elles ne t'ont jamais remplacée dans mes cœurs, Rose Tyler.

- Et ma famille ne me suffisait pas non plus. Pourquoi crois-tu donc que j'ai risqué ma vie en retraversant le Void ? »

_Le Docteur bis ;_

Le Docteur sourit. Il avait eu tellement peur de l'expression « Bad Wolf » qu'elle avait utilisé pour le prévenir de son arrivée qu'il n'avait pas songé que le revoir avait pu être sa première motivation pour revenir. Il aurait dû le comprendre pourtant : Rose Tyler n'abandonnait jamais. Et lui non plus n'abandonnerait pas. Il ne laisserait plus jamais le destin les séparer, Rose et lui.

« Je croyais que tu voulais sauver l'univers… Blagua-t-il.

- Et non, je voulais juste en finir avec cette vie sans toi. »

Là, le Docteur tiqua. Dans quel sens devait-il donc prendre ses paroles ? Rose Tyler avait-elle eu envie de mourir plutôt que d'être loin de lui ? Et puis lui-même n'avait-il donc pas ordonné à un Dalek, voire même supplié un Dalek, de le tuer, de l'exterminer ? Il ne valait pas vraiment mieux qu'elle pour surmonter les peines de ses cœurs.

« Elle est finie, dit-il.

- Oui. Mais est-ce une meilleure vie qui nous attend ?

- Il ne tient qu'à nous de la rendre meilleure. »

_Rose ;_

Rose sentait que le Docteur parlait de cette vie, cette vie qu'il avait dit vouloir partager avec elle, avec tendresse, avec amour. Mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre qui il était vraiment et qui il pourrait alors devenir pour elle.

« Mais si tu es un clone par métacrise, tu viens du Docteur mais aussi de Donna, non ?

- Oui, mais très peu. De Donna je veux dire. Elle a seulement été le catalyseur de la régénération finale qui a abouti à ma création, et durant le transfert d'énergie j'ai hérité de quelques-unes de ses manies, dont son langage. Mais c'est tout, mon esprit reste celui du Docteur.

- Alors si tu es vraiment le Docteur, pourquoi tu as autant raté notre sauvetage ?

- Le Docteur n'aurait pas fait mieux. J'ai fait avec les données que j'avais et j'ai improvisé comme il le fait toujours. Quoi ? Attends! Tu ne crois toujours pas que je sois vraiment le Docteur, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu y croies ?

- Je veux bien croire que tu es le Docteur. Mais tu es son clone, alors à quel point es-tu semblable au Seigneur du Temps que j'ai connu ?

- Entièrement ! A 100% ! Je suis lui, Rose ! Et puis tu ne devrais te poser qu'une seule question, Rose : Si je t'aime.

- Tu me l'as dit… Mais pas lui, alors je ne peux pas savoir si tu étais sincère. Et si le Docteur me l'aurait dit un jour.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il l'aurait fait… Mais pourtant j'avais essayé, j'étais vraiment sur le point de te le dire quand j'ai brûlé cette étoile pour te dire au revoir.

- Et maintenant, pourquoi tu veux autant que je t'aime alors que tu t'étais toujours refusé à m'ouvrir tes cœurs quand tu le pouvais ?

- Je ne le regretterais jamais assez, Rose Tyler. Mais maintenant je peux t'ouvrir mon cœur.

- Ton seul cœur… C'est parce que tu es humain que tu as su me le dire ?

- Quoi ? Non !

- Alors pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait ?

- Parce qu'il savait qu'il devait te laisser dans ce monde, avec moi. Quand tu nous as demandé de te dire la fin de la phrase restée en suspens depuis si longtemps dans ton cœur, il m'a fait un très léger signe de tête pour m'inciter à te la dire. Mais il l'aurait fait s'il avait voulu te garder. Il était prêt à sacrifier son bonheur pour le tien. J'y serais prêt aussi s'il le fallait. Et je dois te dire une chose : tu sais quel est mon dernier souvenir d'avant cette régénération ? Toi, revenue miraculeusement, ton sourire éclatant qui te faisait paraitre, telle un ange, penchée sur mon corps mourant et blaguant sur ton retour pour me faire oublier la douleur. Et ensuite encore toi qui me suppliais de ne pas changer et te plaignais d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour me voir mourir et me régénérer. Ça a formé l'esprit que j'ai aujourd'hui, Rose, comme quand mon dernier souvenir avait été ton sourire triste et la peur de me perdre que je lisais dans tes yeux.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu veux autant que j'accepte de t'aimer ? Parce que tes derniers souvenirs de Seigneurs du Temps se résument à mon retour et la joie que ça provoquait en toi ?

- Oui. Mais surtout parce que j'ai tous les souvenirs du Docteur et les mêmes élans des cœurs bien que je n'en ai plus qu'un.

- Et il bat pour moi ?

- Il ne bat que pour toi, Rose Tyler. »

Les larmes affluèrent à nouveau aux yeux de la jeune femme mais elles étaient plus dues à la fatigue et au stress qu'à la tristesse ou la joie. Ça avait été une journée terrible, et chargée en émotions…

« Mais le Docteur me manque quand même, dit-elle finalement. »

_Le Docteur bis ;_

Vexé, le clone humain interpréta les larmes de Rose comme un aveu de l'indifférence qu'elle lui portait malgré les marques d'amour dont il venait de lui témoigner. Il s'éloigna d'elle et osa s'énerver contre elle :

« Il te manque ? Encore ? Je suis lui et tu l'as compris. Alors qu'est-ce qui peut bien encore te manquer, dis-moi, Rose Tyler ? Attends, je sais, j'ai compris ! Ce n'est pas le Docteur qui te manque, ce n'est pas son amour que tu recherches, c'est cette vie d'aventure qu'il mène. N'est-ce pas ? Comme j'ai vraiment été sot de te croire ! Pourtant tu me l'as déjà dit tant de fois que tu détestais ta vie avant de me rencontrer. Et je me suis imaginé que tu m'aimais. Non, tu m'as trompé même, tu as trompé mes sentiments ! Tu as osé me dire que tu m'aimais ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez moi, au juste ? Le danger, le TARDIS et les voyages partout dans l'univers ? Ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est… C'est du mensonge, de la trahison ! Et tu voulais rester avec lui ? Comment crois-tu donc qu'il l'aurait pris quand il aurait compris que tu t'étais servie de lui et de ses sentiments ?

- Arrête ! Arrête ! Comment tu peux me dire ça ? Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais risqué la mort comme ça, tellement de fois, juste pour l'aventure et le danger ? Tu crois que c'est ça que j'aime chez toi ? Tu es fou si tu crois ça. Je t'aime, je t'aime vraiment du plus profond de mon être. Et jamais je ne t'aurais trompé là-dessus ! Je m'en fiche du TARDIS et de nos aventures, je t'aime, toi et je te veux, toi ! Toi, seul.

- Oh Rose, ma chérie… »

Les larmes et la colère de Rose n'étaient pas feintes. Elle avait raison : comment pouvait-il avoir imaginé qu'elle lui ait voulu tant de mal et qu'elle soit autant intéressée ? Il connaissait Rose Tyler. Il ne serait pas tombé amoureux d'elle s'il ne l'avait pas bien connue.

Le Docteur se rapprocha de sa Rose en pleurs et la prit dans ses bras. Elle était sortie de ses couvertures pour l'arrêter et il voyait maintenant qu'elle n'était vêtue que de ses sous-vêtements mais il n'en fut pas gêné, il était bien trop gêné par sa réaction et aussi heureux de celle de Rose qui témoignait du véritable amour qu'il avait toujours vu en elle. Blottie dans les bras protecteurs du Docteur - et il la serrait comme son Seigneur du Temps le faisait si bien, avant - Rose Tyler réussit enfin à calmer ses pleurs et elle se sentit même en paix. Comme elle aimait être dans ses bras, clone ou pas, il restait le même homme : il avait la même odeur, la même force insoupçonnable, les mêmes caresses et la même flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux. C'était vraiment le Docteur. Mieux, son Docteur.

Rose approcha ses lèvres de celles du clone du Docteur qui répondit à son baiser, en comprenant que celui-là ne serait pas interrompu par le départ du TARDIS. Il embrassa Rose avec plus de passion qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé personne jusqu'ici en neuf cent ans d'existence. Et lentement leur baiser s'intensifia encore et Rose commença à vouloir défaire sa cravate… Le Docteur fut d'abord surpris de l'entreprise puis se souvint qu'elle-même était déjà à moitié nue dans ses bras.

« Pas la cravate, Rose.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas prêt ?

- Oh, si. J'ai bien eu quatre ans pour en rêver, mais juste, la cravate, enlève-la en dernier… »

Il embrassa ensuite son oreille et son visage en descendant jusqu'à son cou. Rose tressaillit à ce contact tout nouveau et ne dit rien mais lâcha la précieuse cravate. Après tout, elle pouvait tirer dessus si elle restait attachée à son cou. C'était encore mieux. Elle tira lentement sur le bout de tissu, obligeant le Docteur à tomber à la renverse à sa suite.

Allongée sur le lit sous le Docteur, Rose Tyler commença ensuite à défaire les boutons de la chemise du Docteur bis alors qu'il enlevait sa veste bleue et la faisait voler au pied du lit. Il fit de même ensuite avec sa chemise et son pantalon alors que Rose continuait de l'embrasser ; Le Docteur s'occupa ensuite des légers sous-vêtements de la jeune femme et alors que minuit sonnait au loin, Rose murmura à son oreille que si sa mère les surprenait, elle voulait bien prendre la claque à sa place puisque c'était son idée. Le Docteur grimaça au souvenir de la première claque de sa vie, donnée par Jackie, et accepta en ajoutant que pour autant c'était une merveilleuse idée qu'elle avait eu…


	2. Tuesday - Day of Norway

**Jour 1, Norvège :**

_Rose Tyler ;_

Se réveiller dans les bras de l'être aimé… Rose Tyler n'avait plus connu ce sentiment de bien-être et de bonheur depuis Mickey, bien avant de connaitre le Docteur. Le Seigneur du Temps à moitié humain, lui, ne se souvenait d'un tel moment que sur Gallifrey avec sa première femme, plus de six cent ans plus tôt. Un long temps passa avant que l'un et l'autre ne comprirent qu'ils étaient tous les deux réveillés, tant ils étaient bien, blottis ainsi sous les couettes, leurs doigts entremêlés et leurs cœurs battant encore à l'unisson.

Mais c'était le matin et l'aube pointait son nez sous le seuil de la porte en bois qui les séparait du reste de l'auberge, autant dire le reste du monde.

Rose commença à bailler et le Docteur ouvrit les yeux en l'entendant. Il l'embrassa ensuite puis la retourna pour la plaquer à nouveau contre le lit et l'embrasser encore sur le cou et la poitrine alors que la jeune femme entendait derrière eux le bruit de pas dans le couloir.

« Tu imagines si ma mère nous découvre comme ça, demanda-t-elle à son amant.

- Tu as dit que tu prendrais la claque si ça arrivait. »

Rose grimaça, oui, elle l'avait dit. Ils faisaient l'amour et elle avait sorti cette stupidité. Il fallait bien sûr que le Docteur s'en souvienne parfaitement. Mais elle n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter, non ?

Jackie n'allait quand même pas entrer à l'improviste dans la chambre de sa fille ? N'est-ce pas ? Finalement l'hypothèse était très probable et Rose confia au Docteur qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de retourner dans sa propre chambre avant que sa mère ne débarque.

Il devait penser la même chose parce qu'il ne fut pas difficile à convaincre.

_Docteur bis ;_

Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de sortir de la chambre – et encore moins de récupérer ses habits – avant que l'on ne frappe à la maudite porte. La voix de Jackie était douce mais elle ressemblait à la voix sifflante d'une Racknoss pour le clone du Seigneur du Temps à cet instant. Très vite, il se décida à se cacher dans le coin de la chambre que recouvrirait bientôt la porte qu'il savait être bientôt ouverte par Jacqueline Tyler.

Son plan fonctionna et seule Rose sut où il se trouvait quand Jackie entra. Caché derrière la porte, il ne pouvait qu'entendre son amante et la mère de celle-ci.

« Rose chérie, tu as bien dormi ?

- Maman ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu entres ici, à l'improviste ?

- Et bien, hier tu pleurais à chaudes larmes et tu n'es pas venue manger. Je me suis inquiétée. Mais je vois que tu es réveillée et tu as l'air d'aller bien. J'en suis heureuse.

- Oui, je vais bien. Je n'avais juste pas faim.

- Peut-être mais tu vas tomber malade si tu ne manges pas.

- J'ai déjà loupé des petits déjeuners !

- C'est le déjeuner que tu as raté.

- Quoi ? Il est quelle heure ?

- Plus de quatorze heures.

- Quoi ?! Et bien je devais être vraiment très fatiguée… »

Rose était souvent une lève-tarde et c'était un fait avéré mais lui, jamais. Il n'avait même pas besoin de sommeil, normalement.

Le seul cœur dans sa poitrine, dont le rythme s'était vu s'affoler à l'entrée de Jackie dans la chambre, lui rappela son humanité récente et il comprit que le besoin de sommeil devait venir avec.

Eh bien, il ferait avec dans ce cas…

_Jacqueline Tyler ;_

Rose mentait, ou en tout cas elle lui cachait quelque chose, Jackie en aurait parié sa main à couper. Mais sa fille semblait encore angoissée, elle devait avoir passé une mauvaise nuit. Et Jackie voulait que la journée ne soit pas pire. Si Rose avait eu besoin d'autant de sommeil, tant pis. De toute façon, ils avaient déjà raté le vol du matin. Ils pouvaient encore rater celui de l'après-midi… Mais elle devait quand même se lever. Ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent sur eux pour payer une nuit de plus. Déjà que trois chambres avait été très cher pour sa carte de crédit…

« Sinon, ça va mieux, ma chérie ?

- Un peu, fit Rose du ton qu'elle trouva le moins probant.

- Oh, mon ange, je sais que c'est dur. Mais ça va passer, et puis il y a ce Docteur humain. Ça reste le Docteur, non ? D'ailleurs je me demande bien où il est passé, celui-là ! Il est introuvable depuis ce matin. »

_Rose Tyler ;_

Retenant sa respiration, Rose attendit le coup de grâce : que sa mère fasse le lien entre les deux « disparitions ».

Mais il ne vint pas. Jackie devait trouver l'idée d'une telle réconciliation bien trop irréaliste pour la suggérer seulement. De son côté, Rose en était fort soulagée.

Sans faire de bruit, le Docteur avait réussi à sortir de sa cachette et à passer derrière Jackie, qui s'était assise sur le lit de Rose, et en plus de cela à ramasser ses habits qui trainaient toujours au bas du lit. Il s'éclipsa de la chambre avec un clin d'œil à la jeune femme et retourna dans sa propre chambre. Rose, quant à elle, subissait toujours l'interrogatoire de sa mère :

« Mais dis-moi, tu l'as laissé entrer et te parler, hier soir ? Je suis sûre que ça t'aiderait. Vous devez discuter tous les deux, c'est même la seule chose à faire. Même si c'est pour t'énerver sur lui… »

Jackie fut coupée par quelques coups sur la porte en bois. Jackie cria la première à la personne derrière la porte d'entrer. Et le Docteur entra.

_Docteur bis ;_

Il portait à nouveau son costume de la veille, le bleu, tout froissé, comme s'il avait dormi dedans et non pas pris la poussière sous le lit où ils avaient fait l'amour cette nuit. Il s'approcha dudit lit et salua les deux femmes comme s'il ne les avait pas encore vues de la journée.

« Où étiez-vous passé, vous ? Demanda Jackie.

- Oh, j'ai été me promener. La plage est belle aujourd'hui. »

La sueur dans ses cheveux avait au moins trouvé une explication plausible. Jackie s'écarta un peu pour laisser le couple se parler :

« Je t'ai récupéré ton soutien-gorge, dit-il.

- Merci. Et merci de t'être caché. Tu as été excellent.

- Toi aussi.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir convaincue… Mais j'ai une idée ! »

Rose lui demanda ensuite pardon d'avance puis elle se leva du lit et commença à piquer une crise devant Jackie et le regard ahuri du Docteur bis. Rose sortit ensuite comme triomphalement le soutien-gorge de la poche intérieur de la veste du Docteur. Elle lui hurla ensuite dessus en le traitant de fou, d'obsédé, de « dégoutant » et d'autres jurons qui le clouèrent sur place, tout comme Jackie, puis elle le gifla et il recula sur le coup en mettant sa main à sa joue – pour cacher une rougeur en réalité inexistante. Jackie grimaça en même temps que le Docteur qui simulait toujours une claque qui ne lui avait pas fait tant mal que ça et qu'il aurait presque pu prévoir dans le regard brun de sa compagne.

Il allait pourtant quand même le lui faire payer. Un jour, quand ils seraient seuls…

_Jacqueline Tyler ;_

Le Docteur n'en revenait pas du geste de Rose. Jackie, elle, le comprenait. Elle s'approcha du Docteur et lui suggéra de laisser Rose toute seule. Ils sortirent et Jackie referma la porte derrière eux.

Elle expliqua ensuite au Docteur ne pas croire qu'il ait fait une telle chose – ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas de toute façon – mais elle voyait là une preuve que Rose le prenait comme souffre-douleur et au moins c'était un signe qu'elle réagissait. Pour elle, c'était évident que Rose avait elle-même placé le vêtement dans la poche du Docteur et s'en était servi pour se venger. Elle ne lui en voulait donc pas. Ni à sa fille.

_Rose Tyler_

Après coup, Rose Tyler se demanda si son idée avait été si « brillante » que cela. Même si le Docteur avait compris ce qu'elle voulait faire, l'éclair noir dans ses yeux qui lui avait rappelé le côté rude du Docteur l'avait effrayée. Pourquoi donc l'avait-elle giflé, ainsi ? Sa mère n'allait pas l'accepter plus facilement dans la famille comme ça ! Et puis pourquoi parlait-elle déjà d'« entrée dans la famille » ? Ils avaient couché ensemble. Une fois. Une chose à la fois.

Et pour commencer, se lever et quand même rejoindre le Docteur, pour s'excuser de son geste. Encore.

_Docteur Bis ;_

L'incident était clos. Le Docteur humain en était rassuré. Mais, si la claque avait été légère, il en ressentait encore la marque et il en voulait à Rose Tyler pour cette « trahison ».

Il était bientôt quinze heures maintenant et Jackie essayait toujours de joindre l'aérodrome de zeppelins. Sans succès. Elle annonça qu'elle allait téléphoner dehors dans une cabine et laissa le Docteur seul dans le salon de l'auberge où ils logeaient pour la nuit.

Pas longtemps seul puisque Rose le rejoignit dès que sa mère fut partie. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et insista pour voir la marque de sa mauvaise gifle.

« Je me demandais laquelle de vous deux claquait le plus fort, je n'ai pas dit ça un jour dans le TARDIS ?

- Si, mais ça n'a rien à voir.

- Au moins, maintenant je sais.

- Et c'est qui ? Demanda Rose avec un petit sourire enjôleur.

- C'est ta mère, en même temps, elle, elle était vraiment en colère. Et toi, tu es une très bonne comédienne.

- Toi aussi, dit-elle avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. »

Le Docteur bis la serra plus fort contre lui et elle lui caressa doucement la joue encore rouge du coup. Ils s'embrassaient encore, un peu comme des adolescents à une fête de fin d'année, collés contre un mur de l'auberge, quand ils entendirent la voix de Jackie qui revenait.

Ils se séparèrent vite, juste à temps. Et Jackie ne remarqua même pas la trace de rouge à lèvre sur le visage du semi-Seigneur du Temps. Elle était visiblement trop en colère pour y faire attention :

« Devinez quand est-ce qu'on va enfin pouvoir quitter ce pays gelé et rentrer chez nous ? Demanda-t-elle, pestante. Ce soir, à vingt-deux heures ! Pas avant ! Il n'y a qu'un vol de disponible aujourd'hui : un vol de nuit ! Et on doit partir maintenant, m'a dit l'aubergiste. Cinq heures, cinq heures à attendre de Zeppelin, cinq heures que l'on va devoir subir!

- Ben, on sera dans la capitale au moins.

- De Norvège ? Autant un blaid pourri d'Angleterre ! »

Une fois Jackie remontée dans sa chambre, et toujours remontée contre l'aubergiste, Rose expliqua que sa mère détestait les vols de nuit parce qu'elle avait peur de s'écraser et ne voulait pas s'endormir.

« Mais c'est un Zeppelin, pas un avion, remarqua le Docteur.

- Elle garde les mêmes peurs… »

Jackie leur en voulait sûrement pour cette histoire mais de son côté, le Docteur à moitié humain et à moitié Seigneur du Temps s'en réjouissait : il allait encore pouvoir passer la nuit aux côtés de Rose. Et il savait que ça allait être encore pour cela une bonne nuit, une très bonne nuit.

**Au-dessus de la mer Baltique :**

_Rose Tyler ;_

La nuit promettait d'être longue. Pensant aider sa fille, Jackie avait voulu trouver des places loin du Docteur mais le Zeppelin était complet. Ils étaient donc tous les trois assis côte à côte dans la rangée centrale. Et Rose en était bien heureuse. Surtout que sa mère dormait.

Mais elle, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. A sa droite, l'ancien Seigneur du Temps semblait ailleurs, il avait les yeux fermés mais Rose était presque sûre qu'il ne dormait pas vraiment. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil et il avait assez dormi la nuit dernière. En parlant de nuit, quelle heure était-il ?

L'embarquement dans le Zeppelin pour Londres avait été retardé, au grand déplaisir de Jackie, et ils n'étaient alors montés à bord que vers 23 h 30. Ça faisait bien une heure maintenant qu'ils survolaient la mer Baltique. Enfin, elle le supposait, elle n'avait pas accès à un hublot pour vérifier.

Mais ce voyage, elle l'avait déjà fait : deux fois auparavant. Pour un aller et un retour. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas eu d'aller. Et il n'y aurait pas de retour en Norvège. C'en était fini de Bad Wolf Bay. Et tant mieux pour eux.

Rose Tyler n'aurait pas dû être fatiguée après la nuit qu'elle avait passée et son réveil si tardif et pourtant elle s'assoupissait, posant sa tête blonde sur l'épaule du Docteur à moitié humain qui semblait somnoler à ses côtés.

_Docteur Bis ;_

Les cheveux fins de Rose Tyler chatouillèrent le Docteur qui ouvrit les yeux. Rose avait fermé les siens et souriait en s'endormant presque. Le Docteur se pencha délicatement vers sa tête qu'il embrassa tendrement – après avoir bien vérifié que Jackie Tyler dormait. Rose frissonna légèrement puis ouvrit les yeux à son tour.

« Tu es réveillé, demanda-t-elle en baillant.

- Je ne dormais pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais les yeux fermés, alors ?

- Ce que je fais te dérange ?

- Eh! Je te pensais endormi, c'est tout.

- Je ne dormais pas, je pensais.

- A quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas important.

- Et pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ?

- Je pensais à nous, à vrai dire.

- A nous ? Répéta Rose.

- Oui, je sais que c'est stupide, on s'est dit beaucoup de choses, hier.

- Et tu en regrettes certaines ?

- Non. Ni la claque si tu te le demandes.

- Alors quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas si on peut continuer comme ça.

- Quoi ?! Pas encore, Docteur… Tu ne vas pas encore me faire ça !

- Chut ! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde. Je parlais de notre couple par rapport à Jackie. Le lui cacher comme ça. Ça ne pourra pas durer.

- Oh, ça… Je ne me sens pas prête à lui en parler.

- Mais il faudra le faire.

- Bien sûr. Mais de toute façon « nous deux » c'est encore très récent. J'aimerais mieux qu'on discute d'autre chose.

- Et de quoi ? »

_Rose Tyler ;_

De quoi ? Rose n'en avait aucune idée. Mais elle voulait parler. Même de tout et de rien s'il le fallait. Le Docteur était le plus grand bavard qu'elle connaissait de l'univers tout entier. Alors pourquoi devait-il parler de sa mère ? Ou d'eux ? Elle avait toujours rêvé qu'il y ait un « eux » mais est-ce que ça n'allait pas trop vite ?

Elle lui avait dit des années plus tôt qu'elle souhaitait rester avec lui pour toujours. Et elle le voulait toujours. Mais tant de choses avaient changé depuis. Ils devaient s'adapter ensemble à cette nouvelle vie. Faire face ensemble aux défis de la vie. Mais une chose à la fois…

« Je ne sais pas de ce que tu veux : de tes voyages par exemple… Raconte-moi ce que tu as vu depuis Canary Wharf.

- Tu en connais une partie.

- Infime et qui ne concerne que Donna Noble. Il y a eu cette Martha, avant… Qui était-ce ?

- Une étudiante en médecine. Elle a voyagé quelques temps avec moi. Elle a sauvé le monde. Et elle est partie. Elle travaille à UNIT maintenant, comme médecin.

- Pourquoi est-elle partie ?

- Elle en avait peut-être marre de nos voyages ?

- Qui pourrait se lasser de voyager dans le temps et l'espace ? »

Le Docteur semblait vouloir se taire à ce sujet. Et Rose n'appréciait pas ça. Mais elle savait aussi que Martha connaissait son existence.

Elle n'avait pas été comme Sarah-Jane, reléguée au fond des souvenirs. Ou alors cette Martha avait acquis une plus grande confiance de la part du Docteur. Ou alors, pire, ils avaient peut-être été plus intimes ? Ne pas savoir la dérangeait mais le Docteur restait muet.

« Mais c'est du passé de toute façon.

- Oui, même les voyages dans le temps et l'espace…

- Oui, répondit le Docteur pensif. »

Le Seigneur du Temps à moitié humain semblait avoir un autre avis sur la question. Mais lequel ?

« Mais même sans TARDIS, on peut toujours voyager, dit Rose, la Terre à elle-seule est immense. Il y a encore énormément à voir, j'en suis sûre.

- Tu suggères des voyages en Zeppelin ?

- Oui, ou en avion. Ça existe aussi, tu sais. On pourrait aller faire un tour d'Europe. Ou commencer par un simple tour de la Grande Bretagne et voir ce qui aurait changé par rapport à l'univers d'où nous venons ?

- C'est une idée.

- J'étais sûre que ça te plairait.

- On verra ça plus tard. D'abord, s'adapter à la vie humaine. Et aussi essayer de vivre ensemble, tous les deux. Non ?

- Si. Un pas à la fois.

- Exact. »

_Docteur Bis ;_

Il aurait largement préféré courir. Maintenant qu'il était humain, il n'avait plus qu'une seule vie, et peut-être aussi parce qu'il avait perdu Rose trop longtemps et qu'il voulait s'assurer de ne la perdre plus jamais, il avait maintenant envie de passer tout son temps aux côtés de la jeune femme.

A moins que ce ne soit dû à la part irrationnelle de l'esprit de Donna, qui le poussait à avoir ainsi ce besoin d'assurer un avenir avec Rose. Elle agissait souvent sous le coup de l'impulsivité et est-ce que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait fait avec les Daleks ? Ce génocide, il ne se le pardonnerait peut-être jamais. Il avait voulu accomplir la prophétie.

Mais avait-ce été une si bonne idée ? Et avait-il eu raison de craindre autant la menace de l'empire de Davros reconstruit ? Et si oui, pourquoi son lui original ne pouvait-il pas accepter son geste ?

Les mots qu'il avait employés pour le décrire lui revenaient en tête. Il ne les avait peut-être choisis que pour convaincre Rose Tyler de rester auprès de lui ; mais le Docteur humain n'en était pas convaincu. Son double craignait vraiment son clone par métacrise. Mais il lui faisait aussi confiance, sinon jamais il ne l'aurait laissé rester avec leur Rose Tyler…

Alors qu'il songeait à tout cela, Rose l'avait embrassé à son tour, mais sur les lèvres, et – parce qu'ils étaient quand même dans un Zeppelin, et donc en public, et même si c'était la nuit – il résista de son mieux à ses caresses insistantes et l'incita à se lover dans ses bras. Leurs souffles se mêlaient toujours et leurs regards plongeaient dans celui de l'autre :

« On discutera de nous plus tard, dit Rose, si tu me parlais de ce que tu as vu si tu ne veux pas me parler de tes compagnons ?

- D'accord. Mais par où commencer ?

- Par le début. Et ce qui ne concerne pas Donna. Ni la Terre. Ça, je le sais déjà.

- D'accord. Alors… Oh, j'ai rencontré Shakespeare. Un chic type ce gars. Un véritable génie surtout. Je n'avais jamais rencontré jusque-là quelqu'un capable de percer l'illusion du papier psychique !

- Tu oublies ce scientifique à Torchwood. J'ai bien failli mourir à cause de ça.

- Oh, non ! Ça ne comptait pas : il avait été formé pour. William Shakespeare, lui, c'était naturel. Du véritable génie.

- D'accord… Quoi ou qui d'autre ?

- Des Daleks… Ceux du Culte de Skaro. Dalek Caan a été le seul survivant mais ils étaient encore quatre à l'époque. Je préfère ne pas en parler si tu veux bien.

- Oui bien sûr. »

_Rose Tyler ;_

La jeune humaine comprenait parfaitement le mal à l'aise que provoquait toujours l'évocation des Daleks chez "l'Uncoming storm".

Elle était si bien, allongée contre le torse du Seigneur du Temps à un seul cœur, elle sentait son souffle chaud sur son front alors qu'il lui racontait encore bien d'autres aventures qu'il avait vécu avec Martha Jones puis tout seul, puis avec Donna Noble encore – comme le jour du volcan à Pompéi, la planète des Oods et leur retour à la liberté, ou encore leur rencontre avec Agatha Christie qui lui avait fait un sacré effet.

Tant d'aventures extraordinaires que Rose aurait rêvé de vivre aux côtés du Seigneur du Temps. Tant d'aventures fantastiques auxquelles elle rêvait maintenant en fermant les yeux et en sentant les caresses du Docteur dans ses cheveux et ses baisers sur son front.

_Docteur Bis ;_

Il lui parlait de ce qu'elle avait manqué pendant deux bonnes heures avant que la jeune femme ne commence à gémir dans son sommeil, ce qui fit comprendre au Docteur que sa jeune et tendre compagne s'était endormie.

Il ne lui en voulut pas, il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas ennuyé ; il l'avait bercé au contraire avec ses merveilleuses histoires. Et il appréciait maintenant de l'entendre respirer si doucement au creux de son oreille.

Il s'était penché à son tour vers la tête de la jeune femme et cherchait à s'endormir à son tour. Mais le sommeil ne venait pas et le Docteur se contenta d'observer distraitement la vue dans le hublot le plus proche et de veiller sur la jeune femme endormie contre lui.

Le Zeppelin ne volait pas au-dessus des nuages, comme un avion, mais assez haut quand même pour apercevoir de très loin l'eau de la mer Baltique en contrebas. Comme une mer d'écume ou peut-être une étendue de neige comme on en trouvait sur la Sphère des Oods ?

Le chant des Oods lui revint alors en tête tandis que le silence du sommeil l'avait emporté sur tous les autres passagers. Il commença à chantonner dans un murmure cet air de liberté. Le cercle est brisé.

Pour lui aussi, aujourd'hui. Il n'allait plus se régénérer. Il allait vivre aussi libre qu'il l'avait toujours désiré. Il fouilla dans une de ses poches et un sourire immense fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Il regarda Rose une dernière fois et murmura à son oreille de dormir car l'avenir ne leur réserverait plus de temps d'accalmie comme celui-ci.

Et il ferma les yeux en attendant d'arriver à destination, tout en gardant Rose enserrée dans ses bras.


	3. Wednesday - Day of Dalek's poison

**Londres, neuf heures du matin :**

_Jackie Tyler _

_" Attention, mesdames et messieurs, nous vous prévenons que l'atterrissage est imminent. Nous survolons actuellement la banlieue nord de Londres."_

La voix de l'hôtesse restait floue dans l'esprit de Jackie. Elle se réveillait à peine et n'avait même pas encore ouvert les yeux. Ils étaient donc arrivés. Ce n'était pas trop tôt.

A côté d'elle, sa fille, encore endormie, était assoupie sur l'épaule du Docteur.

Le Docteur se réveilla à son tour, releva sa tête, faisant légèrement basculer la tête de Rose vers sa mère.

« Bien dormi ? Demanda Jackie.

- Non. Pas vraiment. J'ai encore du mal à dormir avec ce nouveau corps. »

Jackie haussa les épaules. Comprendre le Seigneur du Temps n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé. De toute évidence, même humain, le Docteur lui restait indéchiffrable.

Le Zeppelin amorçait déjà sa descente. Jackie Tyler se cramponna à son siège, craignant des turbulences inexistantes. Rose commença à gesticuler dans son sommeil à ses côtés et sa mère ne s'en cramponna que de plus belle.

_Rose Tyler _

L'appareil était déjà posé depuis quelques minutes quand Rose sentit sa mère la bousculer pour la réveiller. Le Docteur était déjà debout à côté d'eux et récupérait leurs petits bagages achetés par Jackie.

Dans le taxi les ramenant de l'aéroport au centre-ville de Londres, Rose somnolait encore et elle ne remarqua même pas qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés devant le Manoir Tyler quand le taxi s'y immobilisa.

« Ma chérie ? Lui dit Jackie en la poussant vers la portière. Tu vas bien, Rose ? »

En fait, Rose n'allait pas vraiment bien, elle entendait à peine sa mère l'appeler et elle sentait une douleur grandir dans sa tête. Puis, le trou noir, et elle tomba hors de la voiture, les yeux fermés.

_Le Docteur bis _

Le Docteur se précipita vers le point d'impact entre le sol pavé de la cour du Manoir et le crâne de Rose Tyler. La jeune femme gisait à terre, inconsciente et Jackie était déjà penchée sur elle et lui parlait vainement.

Le Docteur humain se pencha à son tour vers la jeune femme mais ne perdit pas de temps à lui parler comme sa mère. Il la prit dans ses bras, la souleva de terre et la porta très vite à l'intérieur de la grande maison qui s'élevait devant lui.

Passer par la porte de devant, la grande porte d'entrée du Manoir était nouveau pour lui. Mais dès l'entrée, il reconnut rapidement les lieux. Des années plus tôt, il avait dû en étudier les plans pour pouvoir intégrer le service des cuisines. Mais Rose n'avait pas besoin d'aller dans un bureau, la cuisine ou la cave de la maison. Elle avait besoin de repos. Il lui fallait un lit.

« Où est sa chambre, demanda-t-il à Pete quand il le croisa dans le salon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Demanda Pete en voyant l'état de sa belle-fille.

- Où est sa chambre ? Répéta le Docteur de façon plus insistante.

- Au premier étage : dernière porte à droite de l'aile gauche.

- Merci. »

Il monta ensuite les grands escaliers en songeant que sa nouvelle condition d'être à moitié humain n'était pas des plus optimales…

_Rose Tyler _

Quand elle se réveilla, Rose peina à ouvrir les yeux. Les voix du Docteur, de sa mère et de Pete Tyler lui vinrent d'abord aux oreilles. Les murs peints en rose clair et les luminaires discrets mais bleus comme le TARDIS. Elle était dans sa chambre. Son dernier souvenir la ramenait en Norvège, aux adieux qu'elle avait faits au Docteur… Et si ça avait été un rêve, ça aussi ? Peut-être qu'elle n'avait jamais retrouvé ni le TARDIS ni le Docteur. Mais pourtant, elle avait entendu sa voix.

Rose Tyler tourna sa tête vers les voix qu'elle avait entendues plus tôt. Le Docteur était là, soucieux, assis sur une chaise juste à côté d'elle. Plus près de la porte de sa chambre, ses deux parents discutaient l'un avec l'autre et ils ne semblaient pas encore avoir remarqué qu'elle était réveillée. Contrairement au Docteur.

« Rose, chuchota-t-il, comment tu te sens ?

- Comme si ma tête allait exploser, je dirais.

- Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû voir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Comment est-ce que je suis arrivée, ici ? Et toi ?

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Tu t'es évanouie juste devant le manoir pourtant. Tu ne te souviens pas du taxi ?

- On est au Manoir ? En Angleterre ?

- Oui. Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

- Je me rappelle de cette maudite plage en Norvège.

- Et tu sais qui je suis ?

- Le Docteur.

- Pas exactement, Rose…

- Tu es son clone, mais c'est la même chose. »

_Le Docteur bis _

Le soupir de soulagement que poussa le Docteur ne passa pas inaperçu. En tout cas, Rose Tyler l'entendit. Le Docteur humain était vraiment rassuré. Il avait craint un court instant que ce soit plusieurs années que Rose avait oublié et qu'elle ait parlé de la première fois où elle s'était rendue sur la plage de Bad Wolf Bay. De plus, elle ne l'avait pas seulement reconnue comme le Docteur à moitié humain qu'il était aujourd'hui mais même comme le vrai Docteur. Et peut-être pour cela, la mémoire lui était-elle plus revenue ? Mais même si Rose était malade, il ne voulait pas trahir sa confiance alors qu'elle ne voulait pas parler encore de leur relation naissante à sa mère. Il ne parla alors pas plus de la veille. Et même si elle s'en souvenait, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Pas pour l'instant… Il fallait d'abord qu'elle se rétablisse. Et s'il ne se trompait pas, Rose allait avoir besoin de son aide pour se rétablir.

_Pete Tyler _

« Rose est réveillée, dit-il à sa femme. »

La jeune fille, il ne la voyait pas vraiment comme une femme. Et plus non plus comme une vraie étrangère. Mais il lui restait difficile de l'appeler sa fille. Utiliser son prénom était plus facile dans cette famille recomposée comme il la voyait.

« Ma chérie, dit Jackie, tu vas bien ?

- Maman !

- Laissez-la tous les deux, s'interposa à son tour le Docteur.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Pete en s'approchant du lit de Rose.

- Parce qu'elle a besoin de repos.

- Que de repos ? Vous savez ce qu'elle a ?

- J'en ai une idée, reconnut le Docteur.

- Alors faites tout ce que vous pouvez pour elle. Même si je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin que nous vous le demandions. »

Le hochement de tête du Seigneur du Temps lui confirma que Rose était entre de bonnes mains. Pete poussa alors gentiment sa femme vers le couloir pour laisser seuls les deux « jeunes » gens.

_Rose Tyler _

« Répond-moi, maintenant : qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Tu as été empoisonnée.

- Quoi ? Comment ?

- Davros.

- Il ne m'a pas touchée !

- Non, je sais bien que le Docteur ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire. Mais toi, tu as touché le champ magnétique qui te retenait prisonnière. N'est-ce pas ?

- Tu n'étais pas là, dit Rose, comment le sais-tu ?

- Je te connais. Et donc j'ai raison, tu l'as fait.

- Oui. Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

Sa voix faiblissait de plus en plus et les grimaces qu'elle faisait trahissaient également la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans tout son corps. Et le Docteur le remarqua.

Il se pencha doucement vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Le champ protecteur était électrifié. Mais aussi empoisonné. C'est de la technologie Dalek, Rose. Elle est imprévisible. Et c'est la seule explication possible à ton malaise. J'aurais dû le voir plus tôt.

- Pourquoi ça a pris autant de temps avant de se manifester ?

- Certainement à cause de l'adrénaline. Avec cette bataille contre les Daleks. Et après la colère que tu entretenais contre le Docteur. Puis… Enfin, tu sais. Ou tu ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu te souviens exactement.

- De pas grand-chose. C'est flou…

- D'accord. De toute façon, ce n'est pas primordial, Rose. Je vais trouver un remède très vite.

- Attends ! Mais, et pour le Docteur ? Lui aussi, il a touché ce champ électrique.

- C'est un Seigneur du Temps. Il ira bien. Mais pas toi. Pas seule. Mais je vais t'aider. D'abord, il faut que je t'endorme. Sinon tu ne vas plus pouvoir lutter contre le poison. Ton organisme est déjà très affaibli.

- Tu vas m'endormir ? Je n'ai pas encore assez dormi, peut-être ?

- Si… Mais ce sera plus comme un coma. Un coma provoqué psychiquement dont je saurais te sortir sans difficulté, c'est promis.

- Et pourquoi tu devrais faire ça ?

- Pour geler les effets et surtout la progression du poison. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre de te fabriquer un antidote. Alors je suis obligé de t'endormir. Tu es prête ?

- Prête à dormir ? J'imagine que oui. »

Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ? S'il devait la transformer en Belle au bois dormant, autant qu'il le fasse vite. En espérant qu'elle n'allait pas devoir dormir pendant cent ans.

Le Docteur se rapprocha de la jeune femme. Il apposa ses mains sur les tempes de Rose et appuya légèrement dessus. Il déposa ensuite tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Rose Tyler avant de fermer les yeux et d'endormir la jeune humaine.

« Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il à son oreille juste avant de s'éloigner d'elle. Il avait désormais une lourde tâche à accomplir : sauver la vie de Rose Tyler. »

_Jackie Tyler _

Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes à peine que Pete et Jackie Tyler avaient laissé le Docteur et Rose seuls dans la chambre de leur fille. Depuis, ils s'étaient installés dans le salon du Manoir.

Le Seigneur du Temps ou son clone, elle ne comprenait toujours pas vraiment, les rejoignit, seul, au bout de ce laps de temps.

« Comment va Rose ? Demanda Pete.

- Elle dort. En quelques sortes.

- En quelques sortes ? Répéta suspicieusement Jackie.

- Elle va bien. Pour l'instant. Disons qu'il ne lui arrivera rien de plus, de pire. Mais elle est quand même en danger. Pete, si j'ai bien compris, vous travaillez toujours pour Torchwood. Il faut que je me rende là-bas : je dois trouver un moyen de fabriquer un antidote pour Rose.

- Un antidote ? S'inquiéta Jackie.

- Oui. Rose a été empoisonnée. Il faut que je me dépêche. Et je ne trouverais pas ce qu'il me faut sur cette planète. Il faut que je voie les « objets » extraterrestres que vous possédez. »

Pete Tyler accepta tout de suite. Jackie n'avait toujours pas digéré l'empoisonnement de sa fille. Et elle allait faire très attention au Docteur jusqu'à ce que sa fille soit de nouveau sur pieds. D'ici là, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir rester calme. Jackie se décida à laisser les deux hommes ensemble et partir pour Torchwood au plus vite. Et en ce qui la concernait, elle choisit de remonter à l'étage pour veiller sur sa chère petite fille, aussi longtemps qu'il allait le falloir.

_Le Docteur bis _

Le quartier d'affaires de Canary Wharf n'avait presque rien de changé par rapport à celui de son univers. Les tours de verre étaient les mêmes, les visages même de certains hommes d'affaires lui étaient connus. Et il savait que le sien ne l'était pas. D'aucun d'eux. Il n'y avait pas de Docteur dans cet univers Il n'y avait même pas de Seigneurs du Temps. Il n'y en avait jamais eu. Comme il n'y en avait plus d'autre à part lui depuis des années…

« Vous êtes sûr que vous allez trouver de quoi la soigner ? Demanda Pete Tyler, alors qu'ils atteignaient enfin la grande tour de verre où se trouvaient ici aussi les bureaux de Torchwood Un.

- Je l'espère. J'espère trouver ce qu'il me faut, surtout.

- Vous n'avez plus votre boite bleue à ce que Jackie m'a dit.

- Non… »

Les regrets revenaient. Mais il les chassa, la vie de Rose était en danger. Et retrouver le TARDIS n'était pas impossible. Il devait seulement encore attendre un peu avant d'y penser.

_Pete Tyler _

La vue du grand « cornichon de verre » réconfortait un peu Pete Tyler. Rose, la fille de Jackie, lui avait si souvent raconté les exploits que pouvaient réaliser le Docteur ces dernières années. Il savait pouvoir faire confiance au Seigneur du Temps pour soigner la jeune femme. Jackie avait été plus réticente à les voir partir tous les deux loin du Manoir et de Rose. Mais le Docteur avait insisté et Pete acceptait de croire qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

_Docteur bis _

Une fois à l'intérieur de la tour, Pete guida le Seigneur du Temps vers les laboratoires les plus secrets de l'établissement. Un chemin que connaissait pourtant déjà le Docteur : c'est là qu'il avait sauvé Mickey et Rose des Daleks du culte de Skaro.

Mais c'était dans un autre univers, une autre vie. Et revenir dans ces lieux lui aurait paru étrange si la vie de Rose n'avait pas été dans la balance. Dans les conditions dans lesquelles il revenait ainsi sur ses pas, il ne regardait que droit devant lui. Et il s'inquiétait ainsi de plus en plus de ne pas trouver ce qu'il lui fallait.

Le clone du Seigneur du Temps fouilla toute la pièce, les étagères, les tiroirs camouflés dans les bureaux, les armoires normalement scellées. Il scruta tout et crut longtemps avoir eu trop foi en Torchwood. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait bien pris ?

« Docteur ? Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? Je peux peut-être vous aider. »

Le Seigneur du Temps entendit très bien la proposition, mais il feignit de ne pas l'avoir compris. Pete ne pouvait pas l'aider, pas maintenant. Le Docteur demanda seulement au père de Rose Tyler de sortir du laboratoire et de le chercher seul de quoi sauver la vie de la jeune femme.

_Pete Tyler _

Pete obtempéra sans trop de résistances. Il voulait aider. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Et il l'acceptait. Le directeur de l'établissement laissa alors le Seigneur du Temps à ses recherches et remonta vers son bureau.

En arpentant les couloirs vers l'ascenseur, Pete reconnut la silhouette de Jake. Le jeune agent de Torchwood était l'un des plus anciens que comptait l'antenne londonienne depuis que l'Etat avait placé Pete Tyler à sa tête. C'était aussi un allié depuis longtemps. Et un ami et allié du Docteur, également.

Jake semblait triste depuis le départ de Mickey Smith, le double de Rickey, son ancien petit-ami. Mickey avait aussi été pendant un peu plus de trois ans son partenaire. Ils ont voyagé longtemps puis sont devenus un binôme de choc pour Torchwood.

Mais Mickey n'était plus là. Et Jake devait déjà le savoir.

_Jake _

« Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda le jeune homme. Comment vont-ils ? »

Pete lui expliqua l'absence de Mickey et les raisons de son départ – ou plutôt de son retour dans son univers d'origine. Le directeur de Torchwood lui apprit aussi que le Docteur qu'ils avaient rencontré était ici, dans les laboratoires. Jake en fut d'abord fort surpris. Puis la curiosité l'emporta et il fit marche-arrière en direction des laboratoires.

_Docteur Bis _

Seul, le Seigneur du Temps avait réussi à se calmer assez pour fouiller méthodiquement les divers recoins de la pièce sombre qui devait servir d'entrepôt, juste juxtaposée au laboratoire qu'il venait de traverser.

Dans cette pièce, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait : des produits pharmaceutiques extraterrestres sous forme de flacons en verre filé. Les produits étaient vieux de plusieurs années mais le Docteur savait que ça n'aurait pas de conséquences sur l'efficacité du traitement qu'il devait au plus vite administrer à sa bien-aimée. Rose… Il n'avait jamais vraiment cessé de penser à elle depuis ces années. Mais il ne l'avait jamais non plus ouvertement appelée sa « bien-aimée », même en pensées… Le caractère très humain de Donna Noble revenait plus souvent en avant qu'il ne le croyait au départ. Il allait devoir faire avec. Et malheureusement, Rose aussi.

_Jake _

Quand Jake entra dans le laboratoire que lui avait vaguement indiqué son patron, Pete Tyler, il remarqua tout de suite que celui-ci était vide. Il ne l'avait pas été pendant un long moment avant qu'il n'arrive, comme en témoignaient le désordre qui régnait dans la salle.

« Docteur ? Demanda Jake. Vous êtes là ? »

Pas de réponse… Pete n'allait pas lui mentir, lui inventer des histoires. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée et encore moins ce bazar qui s'étendait devant lui.

_Docteur bis _

Jake l'appelait. Le Seigneur du Temps reconnut immédiatement la voix. C'était celle d'un ami, quand même. Il reposa la fiole qu'il tenait dans sa main et retourna dans le grand laboratoire.

« Docteur ? Redemandait Jake.

- Jake ! Lança-t-il en sortant de la pénombre. Je suis vraiment heureux de vous revoir. »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent dans les bras. Jake raconta qu'il savait que Mickey était parti. Ou plutôt qu'il n'était pas revenu avec eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, au fait, dans cette annexe du laboratoire ?

- Je cherche un remède pour Rose.

- Un remède ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Elle a besoin d'aide. Vous pouvez m'aider à chercher ce qu'il me faut ?

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ?

- Et bien il me faudrait différents flacons aux couleurs vertes fluorescents, si possible trouvés dans des épaves de vaisseaux iluriens peut-être…

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous pouvez parler. Mais je crois savoir où il y a des flacons fluorescents. Ça nous a tellement surpris…

- Parfait. Ça devrait suffire... Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? »

_Pete Tyler _

Les activités extraterrestres étaient presque minimes depuis le retour de Rose et sa mère dans leur univers. Ces derniers mois, avec la disparition progressive des étoiles dans le ciel, les menaces s'étaient multipliées et cacher l'existence de la vie extraterrestre et de Torchwood avaient nécessité beaucoup des efforts de son directeur, Pete Alan Tyler.

La routine reprenait donc son cours. A quelques exceptions près… Sa fille adoptive avait certes sauvé le monde et ramené le Docteur avec elle mais elle semblait en payer le prix. Et Jackie avait les nerfs en boule. Ce qui l'agaçait lui-aussi.

« Non, chérie, je ne sais pas dans combien de temps on sera de retour, disait-il à sa femme. »

C'était la troisième fois que Jacqueline Tyler l'appelait depuis deux heures qu'ils avaient quitté le manoir. Et ce qui l'énervait le plus était de ne pas savoir quoi lui répondre. Lui-même ignorait totalement ce que faisait le Docteur. Il lui avait laissé carte blanche en espérant que le Seigneur du temps savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait.

Mais deux heures avaient passé. Et il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de ses recherches. Pete raccrocha une fois de plus en rappelant à sa femme que Rose avait confiance en ce Docteur et qu'ils devaient faire de même. Jackie devait donc encore pester contre lui au Manoir. Tant pis… Pete quitta son bureau pour aller retrouver Jake dans son bureau. Le jeune homme, le premier à avoir rejoint Torchwood après Mickey-Rickey Smith, était, non pas assis à son bureau, mais attablé devant une sorte d'expérience étrange, du genre qu'on s'imagine dans des laboratoires plutôt médiévaux du type d'alchimistes, pas de scientifiques chevronnés recrutés par Torchwood. D'ailleurs, Jake n'était pas dans l'âme un vrai scientifique. Pas autant que ne l'était lui-même Pete Tyler.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda le Directeur de Torchwood.

- Une décoction à ce que j'ai compris. »

Au ton de sa voix, Pete comprit que le jeune homme était aussi perdu qu'il ne l'était lui-même devant l'enchevêtrement de tubes et de fioles que formait ce circuit d'alchimiste. Et il n'en était donc à l'évidence pas à l'origine.

_Docteur Bis _

En sortant du placard du bureau de Jake avec son erlenmeyer dans les mains, le Docteur ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence du directeur Pete Tyler. Dans l'erlenmeyer en question, le liquide bleuâtre échappait une odeur étrange et presque métallique. Mais seul, les paillettes argentées au fond du récipient importaient au Docteur. La distillation des métaux théophiques avait pris bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait escompté mais le résultat était là.

Sans perdre plus de temps, et sans se soucier de l'odeur dégagée par sa décoction, le clone du Seigneur du Temps déposa son erlenmeyer dans le circuit chimiste qu'il avait rapidement composé à partir de la réserve d'où il revenait. Il réajuste un peu l'intensité du volume lumineux que produisait l'ampoule en dessous de sa fiole jaugée et recula de quelques pas.

Il se cogna alors à Pete dont il n'avait toujours pas perçu la présence. Ses sens d'humains étaient vraiment bien moins développés que ceux auxquels il était habitué.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, ici ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'allais vous poser la même question : vous avez réussi à trouver votre remède ?

- Presque, ce sera bientôt bon.

- Je l'espère, Jackie est morte d'inquiétude.

- Elle n'a rien d'autre à faire, c'est normal. »

_Jake _

Les disputes de famille étaient fréquentes à Torchwood depuis l'arrivée de Rose Tyler et de sa mère. Et il y était habitué. Mais que ce soit le Docteur qui lance les hostilités restait nouveau. Jake regretta soudain que le Seigneur du Temps ait ainsi pris possession de son bureau pour cette expérience. Il se lança alors dans la conversation pour désamorcer la dispute à venir :

« Je vais bientôt pouvoir récupérer mon bureau, Docteur ?

- Oh ? Oui, bien sûr, dans deux minutes, ce sera fini.

- Et on pourra retourner au manoir ? Demanda Pete.

- Oui. Et on ferait même mieux d'y aller très vite, en fait. »

Rassuré, Jake laissa le Docteur finir son expérience et garder précieusement dans ses mains une fiole qu'il bouchonna très vite avant de quitter sans un autre mot ou regard le bureau. Le jeune agent contempla alors l'étendue des dégâts provoqués par ces expériences. Et même si la vie de Rose était apparemment en jeu, et ni Pete ni le Docteur n'avaient su vraiment lui expliquer comment, il voyait l'étendue du nettoyage qui l'attendait comme une véritable corvée.

_Jacqueline Tyler _

L'appel de son mari avait surpris Jackie. Elle donnait son biberon à son fils et elle n'avait pas imaginé que son époux allait finalement lui annoncer de bonnes nouvelles. Elle pensait le contraire quand elle avait décroché. Mais le ton rassurant de Pete lui avait redonné espoir. Depuis deux heures déjà, plus peut-être même, peut-être trois ou quatre, Jacqueline Tyler avait passé son temps à se ronger les ongles devant le combiné téléphonique du salon et quand elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre des nouvelles, elle retournait dans la chambre de sa fille et la voyait dormir, et à peine respirer. Ca la troublait. On aurait dit qu'elle était morte, ou dans le coma. Et ni l'une ni l'autre de ces possibilités ne rassuraient la mère de Rose Tyler.

Après avoir raccroché avec son mari, elle était remontée voir Rose, mais cette fois, elle souriait et elle aurait voulu que sa fille le voit : qu'elle sache qu'elle allait bientôt aller mieux, parce que, contrairement à ce que son angoisse pouvait bien dire à Pete, elle-aussi avait confiance en les capacités scientifiques du Docteur. Et le fait qu'il soit bientôt là avec cet antidote qu'il avait promis ne pouvait que la rendre heureuse.

Jackie serra la main de sa fille et lui murmura qu'elle allait bientôt guérir. Bientôt se réveiller. Et on frappa à la porte de la chambre.

_Pete Tyler ;_

Tony pleurait dans ses bras. De toute évidence, Jackie n'avait pas entendu que son fils s'était réveillé. Pete avait donc récupéré le garçonnet et avait ensuite rejoint le Docteur devant la chambre de Rose Tyler. Il venait de toquer à la porte et s'inquiétait de ne pas entendre de réponse. Pete empoigna la poignée et la fit tourner sur elle-même puis entra le premier dans la chambre. Dès qu'il vit la jeune femme endormie, le Seigneur du Temps le suivit et le doubla même.

« Vous êtes enfin là, s'exclama Jackie.

- On a fait aussi vite qu'on a pu, râla Pete. »

La tension se lisait entre leurs yeux mais le Docteur n'y fit pas attention, il bouscula un peu Jackie qui venait de se lever et déboucha sous leurs yeux étonnés une fiole aux couleurs bleuâtres et à l'odeur… poivrée.

« J'espère que vous n'allez pas l'empoisonner, le menaça Jacqueline Tyler. »

Sans y faire plus attention, il se pencha vers la jeune femme et apposa à nouveau ses doigts sur ses tempes. Rose se réveilla subitement et il versa lentement le contenu de sa fiole dans sa gorge. Pete s'était bouché le nez et Jackie sentait venir des nausées. Mais la fiole fut vite vidée. Et tout aussi rapidement, Rose se retrouva à nouveau dans un profond sommeil.

_Docteur Bis ;_

Tout s'était bien passé ; Enfin il l'espérait. Normalement tout devait bien se passer. La potion n'était pas difficile à fabriquer et le poison dalek n'était pas incurable. Pourtant il n'en connaissait l'existence que depuis peu de temps, depuis la Guerre du Temps en fait ; c'est là que les premiers poisons daleks avaient été connus des Seigneurs du Temps. Mais il en connaissait les remèdes ; Et celui qu'il avait administré à Rose était l'un des plus efficaces. En même temps, il avait des effets secondaires nécessaires. Et Rose Tyler allait maintenant devoir dormir une bonne dizaine d'heures. L'annoncer à Pete et Jackie allait être une nouvelle épreuve. Et vu la façon dont Jacqueline Tyler le fusillait des yeux, elle devait penser qu'il venait de tuer sa fille au lieu de la sauver.

« Elle va bien, Jackie. C'est un effet normal de la potion.

- Ah oui ? Demanda la mère de Rose avant de pousser le Docteur loin de sa fille et de prendre le pouls de cette dernière… Pour se rendre compte que le Docteur disait vrai. D'accord, elle dort. Encore. Mais pour combien de temps ?

- Et bien, je dirais bien pour dix bonnes heures. »

Jackie faillit s'étrangler devant cette estimation de l'ancien Seigneur du Temps et Pete s'avança vers eux :

« Parfait, ça me laisse juste le temps pour discuter avec vous, Docteur. »

_Rose Tyler _

Quand Rose se réveilla, elle fut étonnée de ne voir personne à son chevet : ni le Docteur, ni sa mère ou son père. Elle remarqua assez vite que la nuit était déjà en train de tomber et elle se dit d'abord qu'ils pouvaient peut-être déjà tous dormir, mais les bruits de dispute qui venaient du rez-de-chaussée la détrompèrent sur ce point.

Rose Tyler voulut se lever mais elle sentit une grande douleur dans ses jambes. Elle crut d'abord que la potion du Docteur n'avait pas eu d'effet ou du moins pas l'effet escompté, mais elle comprit vite que c'était faux : elle avait seulement les membres engourdis à force de rester ainsi allongée dans son lit. Rose s'étira alors puis elle réussit à se lever, et, au même moment, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur un visage plus que familier.

« Salut. Je pensais que tu étais en bas.

- Non, je prenais une douche à côté. Désolé de ne pas avoir entendu que tu te réveillais.

- Avec qui ma mère se dispute-t-elle si tu es là, demanda Rose.

- J'imagine que ça doit être Pete. Enfin, c'est un peu de ma faute. Elle n'apprécie pas vraiment l'idée que j'ai accepté aussi facilement de travailler à Torchwood avec ton père et toi.

- Tu as fait quoi ?

- J'ai accepté d'être embauché à Torchwood.

- Quoi ? Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas en entendre parler !

- J'y ai bien été obligé : il a fallu que j'y aille pour te soigner. Et puis tu avais raison : ça a changé. En bien. Pete m'a convaincu. Et tu essayais bien de m'en convaincre toi-même dans le Zeppelin, non ?

- Si. Mais je ne pensais pas que Pete aurait accepté de t'embaucher comme ça, et encore moins que toi, tu aurais accepté.

- Et bien je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais faire d'autre, Rose. Je suis humain et à part chasser des extraterrestres, à quoi penses-tu donc que je sois doué ?

- Euh… D'accord, je ne vois pas. Mais j'imagine que ma mère ne t'en veut pas de rejoindre les rangs de Torchwood mais en veut à Pete de te faire travailler avec moi.

- Oui, elle ne doit pas aimer l'idée qu'on passe nos journées trop proches l'un de l'autre, consentit le clone du Docteur.

- Euh, je te rappelle qu'elle croit que je t'en veux et donc je dirais plutôt qu'elle pense me protéger en t'éloignant de moi.

- Oh c'est vrai…

- Et puis, de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle râle, elle te surveillera là-bas, de toute façon. Elle ne préférerait quand même pas que tu restes au Manoir toute la journée ?

- Je n'en sais rien, elle ne me l'a pas non plus proposée. Mais travailler à trois à Torchwood, ce sera sûrement sympa de toute façon.

- Euh, à quatre, Docteur. Ma mère aussi travaille à Torchwood…

- Ah, d'accord ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle en veut autant à son mari. »

Rose songea qu'il devait plaisanter. Sa mère ne pouvait quand même pas être vraiment en colère contre Pete… N'est-ce pas ?

_Docteur Bis _

Rose semblait aller mieux, elle avait repris des couleurs et elle tenait debout sur ses jambes. C'était en tout cas un bon début. Mais le fait qu'elle ait dormi moins de dix heures l'inquiétait quand même. Rose Tyler s'était peut-être remise plus vite qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Peut-être même que la durée qu'il avait donnée à Jackie avait été surestimée. Mais Rose pouvait bien aussi faire une rechute. Et il préférait la garder auprès de lui, au cas où…

« Tu sais, Pete m'a offert un logement. Tout près de Torchwood. Comme ça, ta mère ne s'inquiétera pas de te savoir près de moi. Et je n'aurais pas à me disputer avec elle.

- Attends, tu as parlé d'un logement près de Torchwood ? Demanda Rose. Un logement de fonction ?

- Euh oui, c'est-ce qu'il m'a dit, pourquoi ?

- Oh rien, rien du tout. Tu t'es juste fait bien avoir par mon père…

- Ah bon ? Et en quoi ?

- C'est un appartement qui appartenait à l'entreprise de Torchwood avant que Pete et le gouvernement n'en prenne possession. Mon père a bien essayé de me le refiler, mais il est juste… Minuscule.

- Ah oui ? Parfait. Tu sais, Rose, après le TARDIS, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de grands espaces. Et le Manoir est déjà bien trop grand pour moi. Un petit appartement, ce sera très bien.

- C'est un tout petit studio, mais comme tu veux. Quand est-ce qu'il veut que tu emménages ?

- Oh, et bien en fait : ce soir. On a été acheter des meubles et des vêtements pour que je m'y installe au plus tôt. Et si tu veux, tu peux venir avec nous.

- « Nous » ?

- On y va tous les trois, ou tous les quatre, ce soir. Je pensais attendre que tu te réveilles mais vu que tu l'es déjà, on peut y aller plus tôt. Et au cas où tu te demanderais l'heure. Il est dix-huit heures et on n'a pas encore mangé si tu as faim.

- Je meurs de faim. Mais est-ce que c'est sûr de descendre à la cuisine maintenant ?

- Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir, dit le Docteur en empoignant la main de Rose Tyler et en l'entrainant hors de sa chambre. »

_Pete Tyler _

Le quartier d'affaires londonien pointait le bout de son nez. Dans la vieille jeep de Pete Tyler, devenue depuis des années la voiture familiale des Tyler, le directeur de Torchwood était autant impatient que ses trois passagers d'enfin arriver à destination. Même si le Docteur n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaires personnelles, Jackie et Rose avaient tenu à lui donner beaucoup plus de meubles et bricoles qu'il n'en possédait. Et les camions alourdissaient la jeep au grand dam de Pete. Et du Docteur, qui n'avait certainement jamais eu autant d'affaires à transporter d'après son évident malaise à la vue des cartons.

La jeep des Tyler se gara quelques minutes plus tard à deux pas du quartier d'affaires de Canary Wharf et surtout de la tour cornichon qui abritait les locaux de Torchwood Londres. L'immeuble le plus proche était haut d'une petite dizaine d'étages. Presque rien en comparaison des immenses gratte-ciels tout proches. Pete rentra le code d'entrée de l'immeuble puis ils entrèrent, chacun avec un lourd carton dans les mains – et il en restait encore plusieurs dans le coffre de la Jeep – dans l'ascenseur de l'immeuble. Pete ouvrit ensuite la porte de l'appartement puis ils entrèrent un à un dans le studio qu'avait très justement décrit Rose Tyler un peu plus tôt. Les cartons s'empilèrent dans le peu de place que l' « appartement » réservait.

_Jacqueline Tyler _

« Mais c'est minuscule, ici ! S'exclama Jackie Tyler dès qu'elle eut mis un pied dans l'appartement. Vous n'allez quand même pas vivre ici, Docteur ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Répondit le Seigneur du Temps à moitié humain. On a une très belle vue, je trouve. »

Jackie secoua la tête et remarqua vite qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir. C'était une chambre et une kitchenette, plus petite encore que le TARDIS _de_ _l'extérieur. _Mais cela ne semblait vraiment pas déranger le Docteur. Il avait pourtant été habitué à tellement plus grand avec l'intérieur du TARDIS…

_Rose Tyler _

Trois ascenseurs plus tard, tous les cartons étaient enfin empilés dans l'appartement du Docteur. Et l'heure de rentrer semblait avoir sonné. Mais Rose n'avait aucune envie de revenir au Manoir. Elle n'avait surtout aucune envie de dormir. Elle avait dormi bien trop longtemps ces derniers jours. Et le Docteur pas assez. Elle devait l'aider avec les cartons, c'était la moindre des choses pour le remercier d'avoir si bien pris soin d'elle, et surtout de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

_Pete Tyler _

Jackie accepta plus facilement que Rose ne l'aurait cru que sa fille reste avec le Docteur cette nuit. La jeune femme lui avait dit qu'elle voulait aider le Seigneur du Temps mais Jackie la soupçonnait surtout de vouloir lui parler et cela voulait peut-être dire de se réconcilier. Elle expliqua tout cela à son mari une fois qu'ils eurent démarré la Jeep de Pete Tyler. Pete se demandait ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de Jackie quand elle avait accepté de les laisser seuls tous les deux, Rose avec le Docteur. Et bien que l'argument de sa femme eût quelque peu fait mouche sur Pete. Il considérait toujours que laisser sa fille, enfin la fille de sa femme, seule avec un homme bien plus âgé qu'elle était une folie. Mais c'était une folie que Jackie acceptait. Et Rose n'était pas vraiment sa fille…

_Rose Tyler _

Depuis la baie vitrée de l'appartement du Docteur, Rose put voir la Jeep de ses parents s'éloigner de leur immeuble. L'appartement était bien aussi petit que dans son souvenir. Et le fait d'y être à deux aurait dû rendre ce désagrément encore plus insupportable. Pourtant, avec le Docteur à ses côtés, elle le trouvait plus chaleureux.

« Tu viens m'aider ou tu ne fais qu'observer la vue ? Demanda-t-il. »

Rose se détacha de la vitre et prit à son tour un carton dans ses mains et un cutter dans l'autre. Tous les cartons ne pourraient pas être ouverts ce soir. Pas faute de temps mais faute d'espace. Enfin, ceux de la cuisine, de la chambre et le nécessaire de toilette restait l'essentiel et c'est ce qu'ouvrirent en premier les deux amoureux. Ils discutaient en même temps. De Torchwood la plupart du temps Rose cherchait à bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle serait la patronne là-bas et qu'il devrait l'accepter. Mais Rose et le Docteur avaient un autre sujet de discussion, étrangement plus polémique : leur propre relation dont le statut restait toujours flou et plus encore pour leurs proches.

« Tu devras le dire à ta mère un jour, Rose.

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais je ne veux pas le faire du jour au lendemain. On pourrait faire semblant de se réconcilier et de se mettre ensemble petit à petit, non ?

- D'accord, Boss. Mais tu ne crois pas que rester avec moi cette nuit, ça va un peu lui donner des soupçons ?

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Rose malicieusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer cette nuit ? Je ne t'aide pas seulement à défaire tes cartons ? »

_Docteur Bis _

Le Docteur rit à cette idée. Il connaissait trop bien Rose Tyler pour savoir que c'était loin d'être son genre de porter des cartons et de prendre le temps d'aider ainsi quelqu'un à emménager… Si elle n'en attendait pas autre chose. Et puis, c'était peut-être aussi lui qui en attendait autre chose.

« Rose, si tu veux on peut défaire ses cartons plus tard, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée, Docteur.

- Non, mais moi je le suis. Je ne sais pas ce qui a été le plus épuisant : courir partout pour trouver de quoi te fabriquer un antidote, faire ce shopping interminable avec ta mère ou porter ces cartons avec le peu de force qui me reste et ce poids ridicule.

- D'accord, j'ai compris : je vais finir seule.

- Mais non, Rose, on finira une prochaine fois. On s'est déjà occupé d'une bonne partie.

- Peut-être mais je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas fatiguée.

- Qui a parlé de dormir ? »

_Rose Tyler _

Rose Tyler sourit à nouveau, d'un sourire bien plus large. Le lit du Docteur avait été un des premiers meubles qu'ils avaient monté tous les deux, deux heures plus tôt. Et si ce n'était pas le plus confortable des lits, la présence du Docteur déjà en pyjama était une raison suffisante selon Rose pour se blottir dans les couvertures à ses côtés.

Et ils parlèrent encore. Le Docteur restait le même. Impossible de l'arrêter de parler une fois qu'il avait commencé. Mais le matin allait pointer le bout de son nez avant qu'il n'ait eu fini de lui raconter l'incroyable vie qu'il avait vécue loin d'elle. Et bien que ces histoires la passionneraient sûrement plus tard, Rose rappela une dernière fois au Docteur qu'elle allait être son boss à Torchwood et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrive en retard le premier jour surtout s'il était, lui, fatigué comme il l'avait dit.

« Tu seras peut-être le patron au boulot, Rose, et encore ce sera sûrement une question de temps, mais pas à la maison.

- On n'est pas à la maison, dit Rose Tyler.

- Bien sûr que si : on est chez moi. Donc c'est moi qui décide ici.

- Et tu décides quoi au juste ?

- Que tu as raison sur le fait qu'il l'heure d'arrêter de parler. »

Et tout en disant cela, le Docteur avait grimpé sur le corps de Rose et avait commencé à lui déboutonner son chemisier. Elle l'embrassa avidement avant de le faire basculer pour tout simplement mieux l'embrasser encore, et aussi atteindre l'interrupteur de la lumière. Le volet de la baie vitrée laissait encore passer les rayons de la lune mais cela ne les gênait pas puisqu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de dormir…


End file.
